Remember Me?
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: *FINISHED* Yo all you heard me right this is finished. One of my best endings yet. Look out for the sequel!!
1. What Happened

Disclaimer: - I don't own any of the characters apart from Char. They are all from POTS series of books and SOTL or the immortals. So you can't sue me!!!  
  
(a/n Hi!! Sorry Jon lovers this fic is not for you. This is a new fic of mine so be nice. K? Right to fill you in on the basic plot this another one of my Kel goes to the convent stories (I've got loads but they aren't worth posting) only this time it's different. It's like some of the other ones I think. But then again I wouldn't actually know I haven't read them. Kel wanted to be a knight she really did, but Jonathan (aka the loser) said she had to go on a years probation right? Well in this story Kel says no to the probation she won't go on it, it's unfair. She doesn't become a knight she goes to the convent for six years.but now she's back and with a vengeance.)  
  
What happened  
  
Keladry Of Mindelan was a very nice person. That is if you got on the right side of her. Like normal noble women she had gone to the convent at the age of ten, she didn't want to though. Kel had wanted to become a knight like The Lioness but when she had applied for the space the King had said that she would have to go on a probation period for a year then the training master could decide whether she would be a loud to stay or not. Kel had said no to the offer she didn't think it was fair none of the boys had to go through this; it was just because she was a girl. He was being sexist! So Keladry had gone to the convent. There was only to things in Kel's life that she hated fiercely and those were the convent and the King. Kel did her best in the convent to try to get kicked out but no such luck she'd been stuck there for six years and she had made one friend there, Char.  
  
Char understood what Kel was feeling as she had wanted to be a knight too. They'd said she had to go on probation as well and like Kel, Char had said no. The girls both had two things in common they both hated the King and they both wanted their own back. They both had a plan. Working together they'd thought of the perfect way to get their own back. They were inseparable. Now at the age of sixteen Kel and Char were going to the palace.  
  
Let The Games Begin.  
  
(a/n What do you think? The next chapter will be a bit more interesting I hope this is just a rough view of what Kel and Char are feeling toward the king. Please review, please?) 


	2. Let The Games Begin

(a/n the last chapter was a bit boring wasn't it. Oh well this one might be better. Also how do you get the italics to work? I don't know and I'm posting a new story and it needs the italics. Please, please (I'm begging you here) could you read some of my new stories? They're on originals, One is called Fallen, the other is called Eclipse.)  
  
  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
Kel and Char were sitting a carriage with about ten other girls. The other girls kept shooting them glances. They just couldn't see the reason why the girls who were so blatantly pretty and could attract a suitor with ease dedicated themselves to scaring people and trying to get at the King, they just couldn't see the reason.  
  
The fact was that both Char and Kel were stunningly pretty. Yet they didn't seem to notice. If they had tried a bit harder in the convent actually showed up for lessons and didn't keep disappearing into the city at all hours off the night and weren't rude and resentful they could have had a lot of friends, a lot of fun. The fact was though; they seemed to be determined to hate everything and everyone. (This is not a dig at Kel. I like her. But as I said in the first chapter Kel is different in this fic. So are most of the characters. So if anyone out of character this is the way I feel they should act in this fic. K? Alright back to the story.)  
  
The city of Corus came into view. (That is where the palace is. Isn't it?) This was where the girls from the convent would be sleeping until they found a suitor. Kel and Char were lightly to be at the palace for a while. Just the way they wanted it. They travelled for about half an hour longer then they were at the palace. There was a small group of boys at the gates. No doubts to see what pretty girls were coming from the convent. Most of them looked about eighteen or so; some looked about Kel and Char's age, sixteen. One boy however looked older about twenty-one or older. Odd they didn't usually didn't allow boys that age to be squires. They also the King and Queen waiting at the gates.  
  
Char nudged Kel and grinned. Kel grinned back. "Let the games begin." She muttered.  
  
(a/n So? What do you think? Please review and tell me please. I also need your help with something.I have absolutely no idea whatsoever who to pair Kel. Well I have one.but you wouldn't like it. So review and tell me who you think I should pair her up with. Please?) 


	3. Save It

(a/n This is going to be one of the better chapters I promise.)  
  
  
  
Save It  
  
  
  
Keladry Of Mindelan scowled at her reflection in the mirror. She just couldn't seem to make herself look even remotely pretty. Of course that was just what she thought, she actually looked stunning in a rather clingy dress. She looked absolutely brilliant. She was completely ready for the ball tonight. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to find Char looking equally pretty.  
  
"Ready to go?" Char asked.  
  
Kel nodded, "Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realised it's us." Kel was referring to the King, who didn't yet know the two girls who had turned down the offer of a years probation were at the palace. yet. Boy was he in for a surprise.  
  
They walked through the doors as the herald called out there names. "Lady Keladry Of Mindelan and Charinda Of Fantasa." The King's head snapped up at the names. He glanced at them with a frown. Kel did her best not to make a very rude gesture in the air at him, she managed it. Barley.  
  
She and Char glanced round their I eyes resting on the group of squires walking towards them. The one in front had ice blues eyes and hair so blonde it was almost white. "I'm Joren." He introduced himself as, "This is Vinson and Garvey." He gestured behind him.  
  
"I'm Kel and this Char if you didn't already know." Kel said.  
  
"We've heard quite a bit about you two. The haters of the King."  
  
Kel and Char exchanged glances then smiled, "Really? Well nice to know we're well known."  
  
"Is it true?" Joren asked, "Do really hate him that much?"  
  
Kel glanced at the King and said, "Yes I can't stand the man."  
  
"I agree with Kel, he's horrible I hate him, and we are going to make his life at the palace so much more difficult." Char said viciously.  
  
Joren smiled, "We'd like to help." Vinson and Garvey nodded.  
  
"Really? Good. I suppose we could use a bit of help. But I suppose you're the perfect gentleman to the King when he speaks to you?"  
  
They nodded shamefaced. Kel smirked, "Really? I'm not perfect lady. Especially to monarchs." Kel said, "Now if you'd excuse us. We've some plotting to do." Kel and Char walked off.  
  
Kel and Char messed around at the ball; they had a lot of attention from the squires. They managed to scare them all away. At the end Kel and Char were just walking out when a deep voice said.  
  
"Keladry." Kel knew instantly who it was and she felt her hands ball into fists.  
  
She swung round to face the King. Was it her or had everything gone quiet? "What?" She snapped.  
  
The King looked abashed I don't think he'd ever had anyone talk to him like that or not curtsey. "You will address a monarch in the proper way-." He started Kel cut him off.  
  
"Save it." She snapped, she looked him directly in the eye, "Save it for someone who cares what you think."  
  
Okay now the King was looking extremely shocked and angry. "How dare you speak to me like that!!"  
  
Kel laughed openly and rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You think I really give a damn about what you think of me? Why would I want to talk to you anyway?" Kel threw up her hands and moved towards him. "I don't want t be here anymore than you want me here, but we're stuck. So I suggest that you leave me and Char alone and we won't make your life hell."  
  
The King opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to be speechless.  
  
"If you'd excuse I'm going to bed." And with that Kel and Char walked out of the ballroom. Leaving the squires to do their best at smothering their laughter.  
  
(a/n What do you think? Tell me in a review. Please I'm begging you.) 


	4. Breakdown

Disclaimer: - Cael is mine. Get it? Mine. So is Char. And Titch.  
  
(a/n I hope you liked the last chapter. And I think I know with whom I'm going to pair her up with. *Grinz*. R/R)  
  
  
  
Breakdown  
  
  
  
King Jonathan was holding yet another ball. Goddess Kel was fed up of them. After the confrontation she'd had with him couple of days ago the King was ignoring her completely. Which was a very good thing in Kel's opinion. As she got dressed she imagined her having it out with the King, finally getting out how much she hated him and how much he deserved everything he got, in front of everyone in the palace. Him apologising in front of everyone and saying he made a mistake. That would be brilliant but it was never going to happen.  
  
Char knocked on the door and they set off towards the ball. A plan already was coming into Kel's mind. She was a good fighter she'd learnt while she was at the convent sneaked out in the middle of the night with Char and found one of the local Rogues to teach them. George Cooper the name instantly sprung to mind he was an ex-rogue, he might know the new one and where to find him. Lucky for Kel that George would be at the ball tonight.  
  
They walked in as the herald announced them. As usual Kel and Char headed for the drinks table. Then to the seats to watch the other girls flirt shamelessly with a different man from the night before. It made Kel sick, she was glad it wasn't her. Some boy came up and asked Char to dance, she glanced at Kel who shrugged and mouthed "Go have fun." Char smiled and walked off with the man. Kel meanwhile decided to start looking for George. She found him sitting at a table alone while the Lioness was talking to the King. She walked over.  
  
"The Baron Of Pirates Swoop, would that be you." She curtsied. "I need to speak with you."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Be that so? Why now is that?"  
  
"Well you used to be The Rogue then the idiot over there made you a noble." She nodded towards Jon. "So I was wondering do you know the new Rogue? And if you do could you introduce me?" She asked and watched his eyes widen.  
  
"Why would you want to meet th' Rogue?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"I need to speak with him. It's urgent."  
  
"It wouldn't be about the King would it?"  
  
"No it's not for your information it's about fighting. It's quite important. Oh and how old is he?"  
  
George looked taken back, "He's seventeen. Go to the dancin' dove and ask for the Rogue tell them George sent you." Kel watched his eyes glance round the room and land on someone.  
  
"He's here isn't he?" Kel asked excitedly.  
  
"No." George said evasively.  
  
"Oh come on George, I won't give his cover up." Kel snapped.  
  
"Fine. He's the man in the shadows over there." George pointed vaguely.  
  
Kel smiled, "Thanks." She got up and walked off. George watched as Kel walked up to the Rogue battered her lashes and smiled flirtatiously at him. He was also aware of the prince who was watching them with barley concealed jealously. Hmmmm George thought I think the Prince has a crush. (sorry I like Roald what can I say. But I don't think Kel will get it together with him though, I've got someone else in mind.)  
  
Kel had decided to get on the good side of the Rogue. Which involved her flirting with him. Which as it happens was not a good thing as she was crap at flirting.  
  
"What's your name stranger?" She whispered and moved closer. He looked surprised and happy at the same time.  
  
"What it to you?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes flashed and seemed to turn an intense blue. His dark hair fell across his face.  
  
"Well I never seen you before, and you are definitely not a squire or would be flirting with the other girls. Rogue defiantly squire? Nah not a chance."  
  
His eyed widened, "I'm not Rogue."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Don't mess with me. I know you're the King of Rogues and unless you want to leave the palace in chains you will tell me your name." He looked down.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked looking ashamed.  
  
"I just do. You don't act like a squire. Now stop evading the question. What's your name?" Kel repeated.  
  
"Cael. It's Cael; I'm King of the Rogues. What's your name?"  
  
She smiled, "Keladry Of Mindelan or Kel. The thorn in the side of King Jonathan."  
  
"I've heard about you, from one of my Rogues near the convent."  
  
"Who?" "Can't say."  
  
She grinned, "Let me guess, Titch?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He was one- he was my only friend apart from Char." She felt arms coil around her waist. Uh-uh this trick was not going to work on her.  
  
She grabbed his hands and took her purse back. "Go rob from someone Cael. It won't work on me." She turned and walked off. As she made her way back to her seat leaving a baffled Rogue behind. She glanced round and found a boy staring at her again he'd been doing that at every ball so far. She walked over ready to give him a bit grief. He smiled at her; Hmmmm this was not right usually people saw her coming and ran off they did not smile at her. She walked up and sat down next to him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged "Because I like you."  
  
"You don't me."  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes I would mine name is Roald how about you."  
  
"Kel."  
  
"You're the one the who doesn't like the King."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Never."  
  
"What about the prince? Do you not like him?"  
  
"He's a monarch they'll all the same. They'll all out to get me." Kel said in a pained voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They seemed to be dedicated to ruining my life, my dreams. It hurts every time they do something. I haven't done anything to them, well I have now but that's payback for all they've done to me."  
  
"How have they ruined your life?"  
  
"Do you know how hard it is at the convent being different? Do you know how hard it is on you when you get your dreams crushed? No I didn't think so." She looked on the verge of tears but her voice was hard, "Do you know how hard it is to know that everyone hates you? Even if you caused it all yourself? It hurts here." She touched her heart. "Do you know how hard it is to push everyone that cares about you away? To tell them to leave you alone? To harden your heart?" The tears were slowly running down her face. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I do, I do." She ran out of the hall.  
  
Cael watched Kel run out of the ballroom crying. He'd seen her talking to that guy and how it had upset her. It made him angry to watch. Kel seemed to be able to take so much and no more. Without thinking he walked out and ran down the corridor to find her. 


	5. Someone Too Care

(a/n Hmmmm Kel had a bit of a break down in the last chapter didn't she? Ah well.)  
  
Cheer Up It Might Never Happen.  
  
Kel was walking down a corridor she didn't know where she was or where she was going all she knew was that she had to get out of the palace. Go somewhere go anywhere. She was still crying though not quite as badly.  
  
"Umm, Kel stop! Your name is Kel isn't it?"  
  
She stopped she didn't recognise the voice. She turned to find Cael looking concerned. His eyes showed anger and worry. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked down so he couldn't see her face, "No."  
  
"Where are you going? You can't be going into the city without anyone you'll get mugged or killed."  
  
"Somewhere, anywhere and why would you care?"  
  
He went suddenly mysterious, "Don't you want someone to care?"  
  
"Stop asking questions. I'm upset and the last thing I want to do is play question and answer time with you."  
  
"Fine." His eyes were a very bright blue Kel noticed she felt a jolt of electricity when she felt an arm round her. She would have fought him off but she didn't have the strength. "Come on."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked walking with him.  
  
"Where I live I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Do you think I care what happens to me? It's not like I've got anything to live for is it? Nobody likes me nobody loves me they'll all be glad to see the back of me."  
  
"That's not true! What about Titch?"  
  
"He'll get over it." She answered groggily. She heard him sigh and mutter something. They walked in silence until they got to a pub somewhere in the city. She didn't pay any attention to where it was or who was inside. She was too tired she wanted to curl up and fall asleep.  
  
"Titch! Get 'ere now." Cael shouted, "'Elp me with her." Titch hurried over, His eyes widened when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Majesty?" He asked as he grabbed Kel's arm to keep her standing.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let's just get her upstairs." Cael said. When they got Kel up to Cael's chamber she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
"What's Kel doing 'ere?" Titch asked.  
  
"She was at the palace, blackmailed me into giving my name. Threatened to call the guards. She walked off and started talking to this squire. I think. He kept asking her things and she answered but then she started saying something about how hard it was for her and then she started crying and she ran out of the hall I found her wondering the palace she was going to go out into the city I brought her here otherwise she'd wake up dead tomorrow."  
  
Titch nodded. "I never seen Kel cry not in all the years I known her. She always came to see me though when she was in the convent with that friend of hers.Char I think it was. I got the impression she was lonely."  
  
Cael looked at her and sighed, "I don't know her, and I don't how much we can trust her. She don't even know me and yet we act as if we friends." He shook his head his dark hair falling messily over his face.  
  
"We can trust her. She ain't that friendly you should be honoured majesty."  
  
Cael raised his eyebrows, "I should?"  
  
Titch nodded, "Yep, Kel's nice but she ain't friendly. She don't trust no- one thanks to that King of hers."  
  
"Hmmmm." Kel stirred on the bed and groaned, "Leave her be for the time." They walked downstairs and to the bar leaving Kel to sleep.  
  
When Kel woke up she was stiff, groggy and still quite upset. She also looked like crap. She groaned she wasn't exactly sure where she was. She knew she was in a pub and that the Rogue had brought her where exactly in the city she was, was mystery.  
  
"Kel?" She swung round to find Titch.  
  
"Titch!!" She smiled, "Why you here?"  
  
"Business don't worry 'bout it. What you doin' here?"  
  
"Um good question. I know that The Rogue brought me here, 'cause I was goin' to get myself killed."  
  
"Yeah he told me. What you so upset about though?"  
  
She looked down, "It's nothing really."  
  
"It must be something otherwise you wouldn't be upset." She gave him an oh- aren't-you-so-smart look.  
  
"Just my plain life really. It's getting me down."  
  
"That's not all, I know you Kel, so tell me." She scowled.  
  
"I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Fine, I'll take you back to the palace now shall I?" Titch asked knowing the answer.  
  
"No, no I don't want to go back there." He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm really unhappy at the palace at the moment and my life is getting really hard. I mean really hard." She looked at her hands and sighed, "I'm falling apart. Literally. I can't deal with this much longer, I'll do something stupid and that'll end up with me losing my life." Her shoulders started shaking.  
  
He walked over and put an arm round her. "Oh Kel it's okay, I'll ask the boss I you can stay here for a while I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" She mumbled finally.  
  
"Couple of hours. It's almost midnight chime." She leaned against him gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, Titch for being a friend. I need one right now."  
  
"What are friends for?" She laughed and eventually pulled away. "I would like to stay here for a while if it's okay with his majesty."  
  
"It's Cael." A soft voice said from the doorway. She jumped and spun round, her eyes narrowed instantly.  
  
"How long have you been there? How much did you hear?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Long enough to know how unhappy you are." Was the quite reply.  
  
She scowled, "You were eavesdropping." She accused.  
  
"I'm a thief what do you expect? Anyway I just came to say the your free to stay here for as long as you like." He turned and walked soundlessly down the hall.  
  
"How does he do that?" She asked Titch.  
  
He shrugged, "He's a thief silence is what we work with. You can't make a sound when your in a house nicking something, you'd be up be for Lord Provost himself before you'd actually realised what was happin'."  
  
"He's a damn good thief though isn't he? I mean what with being Rogue and all."  
  
"Yeah, he's a very good thief."  
  
"Why can I call him Cael but you have to call him majesty?"  
  
"Your not a thief are you? We are so we call him his proper name."  
  
"Could you teach me?" Kel asked.  
  
"What?" Titch asked confusion showing on his face.  
  
"To be a thief it would come in handy at palace."  
  
It startled a laugh out of Titch. "You a thief! I could imagine that."  
  
(a/n Hmmmm.. Review please? Please. *Gets down on knees* please I'm begging you!! Okay better idea if I don't get ten reviews I won't post the next chapter!!) 


	6. The Bitch Is Back

(a/n hope you like the chapter title. *grinz*)  
  
Disclaimer; - I own Cael, Titch and of course Char. Take them without asking and. oh I'll think of something, don't you worry. None of the others are mine. They belong to TP. Not me so don't sue.  
  
  
  
The Bitch Is Back  
  
  
  
Kel stayed at the Dancin' Dove for about a week and a half. In which time she found out what a hangover felt like.  
  
Kel groaned as she lay on the bed. Cael had banned her from the bar for starting a fight. Twice. In the same night. Now she was lying face down on the bed feeling the effects of all she had drunk tonight. Cael walked in and laughed softly at the look of her. Kel looked up scowled then threw at a pillow at him.  
  
"Someone drank too much. Again." He said laughing.  
  
Kel groaned and turned to face him, "Shut it you. Like you've never got drunk."  
  
"Not three time in a row, I haven't."  
  
"I'm so glad for you. Now leave me alone I've got a headache." She groaned again.  
  
Cael laughed and walked out.  
  
The next day Kel was still feeling a few of the effects from last night, but other than the she was in quite a good mood. She had decided that it was time to go back to the palace and torment them there. If it got too much for her she could always go back to the Dancin' Dove and hide out for a while. She also had a few new skills, she now could pickpocket and pick locks and all thanks to Titch. He'd been surprised that Kel learnt so quickly.  
  
As Kel walked down the stairs she felt, she felt she well she felt nervous. And you can see why, she'd been the bad girl at the convent and now all of a sudden she was the misunderstood one, the one who wanted friends but was too shy or too nervous to try and be nice so she just resolved to being downright nasty.  
  
She walked up to Cael. "I'm going now Cael. Thanks. Thanks for everything. It really helped."  
  
He smiled at her, but it was a sad smile, "Do you have to go?" He asked sadly.  
  
She nodded, "Yeah I have a duty to make the monarchs life hell, while still can. Otherwise it might to be to late."  
  
He laughed, "Goodbye Kel, we of the Rogue will miss you."  
  
"I'm not leaving forever." She glanced around, "I'll definitely be back." She stepped forward then hesitated and hugged him. "I'll see you round your majesty." She turned and walked away and out of the door. Cael watched her retreating back and sighed, he was going to miss her, in more ways than she knew.  
  
Walking through the palace gates Kel suddenly realised that she really didn't want to come back to this hellhole she would miss the Dancin' Dove and all the people there especially Cael and Titch. She walked past a group of convent girls and heard one of then whisper: "The bitch is back." Kel had expected as much. As she was walking towards her room one of the sisters from the convent ran up to her.  
  
"Keladry!! Where on earth have you been? You've had us worried sick." She said sternly.  
  
"No I haven't you've barley noticed I'd gone."  
  
" Answer my question young lady where have you been?"  
  
"I stayed at a friends."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"None of your business. So I'll thankyou to stay out of it."  
  
"Keladry." She said in a warning tone.  
  
"Look it was just a friend he didn't try anything we didn't do anything. Happy now?"  
  
"No I am not you have been missing for a week, there's a ball in 2 hours and you haven't even started to get ready yet."  
  
"Uh-uh no way am I going to a ball not today." Kel said angrily.  
  
"Tough you are. You are going to be polite and courteous otherwise you'll know about it."  
  
"No I am not going to the ball. I am going out and there is nothing you can to stop me." Kel said and walked off. She unpacked her things changed dresses and walked out of the palace. It surprisingly easy. She was going to the Dancin' Dove. Goddess she needed a drink. She walked up to the bar and ordered herself a beer. She slumped on a stool and glanced around. Nobody she knew.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her leg she glanced round and found some very drunk guy leering at her suggestively. "Take it off all I'll break it off." Was all she said.  
  
"Oh come on you don't mean that." He said coaxed.  
  
"Want to bet on that.mate?" He must have seen the look in her eyes because the hand disappeared and so did he. As Titch walked into the bar he saw a glum looking Kel at the bar. Oh dear. Time to prize away as Kel tended to drink a little too much. He walked over and put an arm round her.  
  
"Why so glum?" He asked.  
  
"Guess." Was all she replied.  
  
"Palace life getting you down already?"  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
"You've only just gone back there."  
  
She groaned and muttered, "Balls, I hate balls."  
  
He nodded sympathetically, "I can understand. I mean dancing, socialising, nasty."  
  
She nodded, "Glad you agree Titch.By the by I was wondering what's your real name?"  
  
He glanced at her surprised, "Titch that's my name."  
  
"No Titch that is a nickname. I want your real name, cough up."  
  
He made a face, "You'll laugh."  
  
"No I won't." Kel said smiling.  
  
It went on like that for a bit then Cael caused a brief interruption by walking into the room. He felt a pang when he saw Titch with his arm round her. He sighed; it was not going to happen so he needed to forget about it.  
  
(a/n what you think? Please reveiw) 


	7. Someone Really Does Care

(a/n Yay I finally got round to writing it! Tiny bit of swearing.)  
  
  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend: Dax-ia Nariko if you hadn't of been badgering me at home an at school I never would have got this done. So it's here it's done!! All I can say is you better review it now!!  
  
  
  
Someone Really Does Care  
  
  
  
Kel ended up getting drunk along with Titch and Cael. She somehow managed to stagger back to the palace and into her rooms. After a while she got a knock on her door. When she opened it she found Char, looking pissed.  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch to everyone?" She asked, "Why?"  
  
She looked at Char in shock. "What?" She asked she knew that she and Char hadn't spoken in a while and she might be being a bitch to the rest of the world but defiantly not to Char.  
  
"You heard me!!" She said loudly, "It may not occur to you but other girls actually feel hurt when your so cold and, and, and you!!" She burst out savagely.  
  
So when did this happen? Kel wondered. Char going all sticky up for the girly girls at the convent. Why? "Why would you care?" Kel asked quietly, "You never cared before."  
  
"Well I care now!! Those girls are really nice and I think you should give them a chance!! You know be nice to them. That is if you know how." Her tone was mocking.  
  
"Of course I know how to be nice I just don't waste it on people who don't deserve it!" Kel retorted.  
  
"Your just bitter and twisted because you didn't get your own way! Cause you had some stupid dream of being a knight."  
  
"I seem to remember you having the same stupid dream, Char." Kel said coldly.  
  
"I got over it!! I didn't get some stupid vendetta against the King! And anyway I like being a girl."  
  
"You know what Char that's so nice for you." Kel said then turned round and slammed the door in her face. She walked over to her bed and flopped down. No sooner had she done that she had another knock on her door. She groaned.  
  
"If it's the King or anyone else for that matter go away!!" She called.  
  
"It's Titch." A slurred voice called. Kel rolled her eyes Titch had drunk more than her. She opened the door and he basically fell in the door. He fell onto her bed and groaned.  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
She laughed it was his own fault after all. "I have no sympathy Titch. I admit I drunk a lot but I did not drink as much as you." She said smiling. He just groaned again.  
  
After a while he managed to get out, "Can I stay here tonight I don't think I can move."  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow. "Umm hello? Girls bedroom we're not supposed to have men in here unless we're married."  
  
"Just for tonight. Until I can remember where the dancing dove is." He groaned again.  
  
"Just for tonight then. And you can sleep in my dressing room, because I want my bed back."  
  
"We could both sleep in your bed." Titch suggested eyes closed he was smiling.  
  
"Or not. Titch your drunk, you don't what your saying. Now move go into the dressing room and don't come out!"  
  
He didn't move. "You sure?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes I'm positive. I'll sleep fine by my own thank you." Kel said. When Titch didn't reply, she realised that he was asleep. Kel sighed and rolled her eyes. She was tempted to push him off the bed, she really was. Instead she just shook her head and retreated to the dressing room.  
  
She got up in the morning with a tremendous headache. She staggered out and muttering, "I'm in pain. I'm in pain."  
  
Titch looked up from the bed. "That makes two of us," he groaned. Kel regarded him as well as she could with a pounding headache. He didn't seem to remember what he said last night; either that or he didn't want to show he remembered.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm going for a hang-over remedy." She said and staggered towards the door. Titch with some great difficulty followed her. It was a funny scene to watch. They were both stumbling and cursing the both could barely stand yet here they were staggering down the corridor trying to keep each other upright. A very funny scene you can imagine.  
  
When they finally staggered in Duke Baird Of Queenscove raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Can we have the hang-over remedy?" Kel asked sounding like she was in pain. The duke nodded trying to hide a smile. He didn't succeed.  
  
He filled two cups up with this green stuff with a rather strong smell and handed them to Kel and Titch. Kel looking down at it began to wonder just what exactly was in it. They both drained it all. When Kel finished she pulled a face. "Goddess that's nasty!"  
  
Titch nodded in agreement.  
  
Duke Baird smiled widely, "I believe that it's your own fault."  
  
Kel rolled her eyes, headache gone. "Please your grace I don't want a lecture."  
  
"Yes I know you don't so off with you, before I change my mind." Kel and Titch feeling suddenly better scrambled through the door. They walked down the corridor.  
  
"Titch?" Kel asked suddenly.  
  
He glanced at her, "Yes."  
  
"Do you remember what you said last night?" She asked hesitantly. She had to know if he meant what he had said. If he even remembered saying it.  
  
Titch all of a sudden looked uncomfortable. He avoided her eyes. "No." He paused, "I barely remember anything." Kel could tell he was lying, but why was he lying? Was he embarrassed at what he had said? Did he want to take the words back? Or did he think she didn't like him in that way? Kel shook her head deciding not to press him. They walked for a bit in silence then a group of convent girls including Char, walked down the corridor. Towards them.  
  
They pushed past, and as Char pushed past Kel, Kel whispered, "Bitch. Go back to where you came from." Char blushed scarlet but continued to walk past, pretending that she hadn't heard Kel. But it was obvious she had.  
  
Titch raised his eyebrows at her. "Have you two fallen out?" He asked.  
  
Kel gave him an oh-aren't-you-so-smart look. "Duh."  
  
"When? What about?" Titch questioned her.  
  
"Last night just before you came. Called me a bitch."  
  
"Oh nasty. Why'd she do it?"  
  
Kel shrugged "Goddess only knows. I think she friends with some of the Kel- hater girls at the convent." Kel shrugged again. "Anyway who needs her? I've got you and I've got Cael what more could a girl ask for?"  
  
"Something more." Titch whispered voice betraying some sort of emotion. When she glanced at him sharply he looked away and muttered. "I have to go. It's time to rob some nobles." He turned a corner without looking back. Kel just shook her head and decided to go and see if Cael was in.  
  
Kel walked out of the palace and into the streets. As she got deeper into the streets she noticed that someone was following her. No there were more there were four of them, and they were following her. Her. She quickened her steps. So did they. She turned so did they. By this time Kel was getting nervous. There was only two things they could be following her for. Her money or to rape her. Either was she was going to wake up dead tomorrow.  
  
Neither particularly appealed to Kel. She decided to take a short cut through an alley. Not the best idea. They grabbed her from behind hard enough to bruise her arms. She screamed for all she was worth.  
  
"Cael!! Cael help me!! Please somebody help me!" A hand went over her mouth stopping her from screaming again. A man walked in front of her.  
  
"A right pretty one lads. We did well." He could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry lady." He said mockingly, "I'll make it as less painful death as possible." Thoughts were running through Kel's mind frantically. The things Titch had taught her. They wouldn't work though there was only one of her and four of them. She bit the guys hand who was over her mouth. He yelped and took it away.  
  
She started screaming again. "Cael! Please Cael, Titch somebody help me." Although Kel didn't know it her call had been answered. Things happened in a blur. Kel could barley remember it, the only thing she remembered was being in Cael's arms. Crying.  
  
"It's okay Kel, it's okay. They're gone. I won't let hurt you." He whispered softly trying to calm her down. It didn't work that well. Cael basically had to drag her to the dancing dove and into one of the rooms. He stayed with her for a while until she fell into an uneasy sleep. Then and only then did he go down the stairs and into the pub part of the building.  
  
He found Titch looking into a pint of beer. He sat next to him.  
  
"Titch Kel's been attacked." He said very quietly.  
  
Titch's head shot up to look at Cael with wide eyes. "What? Attacked, is she alright did they hurt her?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Cael shook his head. "She'll have bruises but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm more worried about what it did to her mentally." Cael said. Worry lacing his voice and showing on his face. "The ones who did this got away." Cael said his voice shaking with anger. "If I find them I'll make them sorry that they thought to lay a hand on Kel. They'll regret it."  
  
Titch nodded his understanding. The thieves knew well what the penalty was for hurting someone The Rouge cared about. It was death. They heard a frantic shriek from upstairs. The whole bar went quite.  
  
Cael got up quickly and basically ran up to the room. Kel was sitting on the bed hugging her knees and shaking. Cael walked over in one swift movement and too her into his arms. She held on tight. She stopped shaking and started to fall asleep again. Very slowly.  
  
"Someone really does care Kel." He whispered to her sleeping form. "Someone really does care."  
  
Even when she was sleeping peacefully Cael didn't let go.  
  
(a/n What do you think then? Let me now by pressing that lovely review button. You know you want to.) 


	8. The Truth Comes Out

(a/n Just because I'm thinking of quitting writing because I don't like what's changing round here I couldn't leave this story without letting Cael kiss her at least once. Who knows what will happen even if I do quit writing it might still work out in the end.)  
  
I just want you all to know thank you!! All the people who read my stories all the people who reviewed, I just want you to know that you were all great and for that I thank you. *Gets all emotional and runs of crying* I love you guys!!!! *Sob, sob*  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember Me  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
  
  
Kel woke up in Cael's arms. She felt surprisingly safe. This felt right to her. Being with Cael. The memories of last night flooded back to her. The attack, Cael helping her. Cael holding her. Cael whispering something to her when she was almost asleep. What was it he had said? 'Someone really does care?' Kel thought he had said that but she wasn't sure, last night was a bit hazy when it came to words.  
  
Cael stirred and woke. He looked at her and smiled but didn't let go. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Kel nodded slightly, then buried her head against his chest trying not to cry. "I'm not great." She whispered, "I'm scared about what happened. I just thank the goddess that they didn't manage to do anything. I'm so glad you came."  
  
He smiled again but it was a sad one. "I was worried about you. I thought that they we might have been to late to help."  
  
She shook her head, "You came just in time. I knew you would. You wouldn't have left me."  
  
"I would never leave you Kel." He whispered arms tightening. He pulled them both into a sitting position. "I care about you too much to leave you."  
  
Kel pulled away and looked at him wide eyed. "What are you saying?" She whispered heart thudding.  
  
"I." He shook his head, "Never mind, it doesn't matter. All that matters it that you're safe." Kel could see an emotion in his eyes but she couldn't read what it was. She just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Are you hungry?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Kel replied suddenly realising she was starving. She hadn't had breakfast because she'd been feeling so hung-over. She hadn't had lunch because that's about the time that she'd been attacked and she'd been too much of a wreck to even think about having dinner.  
  
"We can sit with Titch if you want. He was incredibly worried about you." Cael said gently. "You had us all worried."  
  
"I didn't ask to get attacked. I didn't even start the fight." Kel said then she whispered, "Oh Cael it was horrible. I'm so glad you came."  
  
He hugged her again, "Hey." He whispered, "Come on you're safe now. Once we've eaten I'll take you back to the palace and I'll tell them what happened and then they'll make sure that you'll be safe when I have to go. I promise though I'll come back."  
  
Kel wrapped her arms around his waist, "Don't tell them, and don't leave me. I don't want to be alone just now."  
  
"Okay Kel." He whispered. "I won't leave you. I promise." Her arms tightened for a second then she let go. She looked tired and upset.  
  
"Thank you." She said then she seemed to perk herself up again, "Lets get something to eat shall we?"  
  
"Yeah come on." He pulled her up and put an arm around her waist. She didn't seem to mind too much. They walked down the stairs together. Titch was at the bar staring into space. He jumped when Kel said hello.  
  
"Kel!" He said loudly, his expression all about relief. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried." Cael nodded.  
  
  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Kel was talking to Cael and Titch. She was smiling and feeling much better than she had before. Cael still had an arm around her waist. Kel liked it there. She wanted it to stay there. Too soon though Cael was telling her that she had to go back to the palace.  
  
Kel really did not want to go. She didn't want Cael to leave her and she didn't want the daughters at the convent to know. Cael insisted though that they had to tell them otherwise something else might happen to upset her and they wouldn't know what had happened.  
  
He also promised that he wouldn't leave the palace until she was safely back in her room. As they waked up to the palace they didn't talk. Kel was unsure though, she didn't want him to get caught by the guards, and after all he was The Rogue. She told him this and he laughed easily and said.  
  
"No need to worry 'bout me I'll be fine after all nobody knows who I am except you and George."  
  
Kel wasn't so sure but she let it go. As they walked through the giant doors Kel noticed a daughter bustling round looking rather angry. She recognised her to be Daughter Moonshine one of the nicer ones. Kel pointed her out to Cael. They both walked up. Cael's arm still firmly around her waist.  
  
When she saw them she cried "Keladry Of Mindelan!! Where on earth have you been! You've had me worried sick!" She saw Cael, she saw Cael's arm around her and her eyes narrowed. "And who is this." Before Kel could give the convent daughter a snappy answer Cael butted in.  
  
"My name is Cael. I looked after Kel last night when she'd been attacked." Cael must have seen the look in the daughters eyes because he said, "I am a friend. I would never, never take advantage of her." Kel looked down. She should of known what the convent daughter was thinking.  
  
This seemed a good enough answer for her because she began clucking and worrying about her saying things like, "You were attacked oh how horrible!!" After she'd done with Kel she began to apologise profusely to Cael for the trouble and saying how grateful she was that he had got there in 'time'.  
  
Eventually she said that Kel should go to her rooms and that she'd tell the other girls and Daughters to leave her alone. Cael told the Daughter Moonshine that he'd 'escort' her to her rooms. He did have a bit of an arterial motive though. He wanted to tell her how he felt.  
  
By the time they got t her rooms Cael was getting twitchy. He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her he really did, he wanted even more for her to tell him that she felt the same way. That she loved him and cared for him. But who was he kidding? It was a popular saying with The Rogues when they fell for nobles. Like must wed like. (a/n now where have you heard that before?)  
  
Kel noticed his nervousness and asked him point blank what was wrong. He simply said that it was nothing he was just a bit jumpy. They talked for a while Cael getting jumpier and jumpier. He didn't think he could do it he didn't think he could tell. He didn't want her to tell him that he'd gone and ruined everything by saying those three words. I love you.  
  
He didn't think he could cope without her friendship. He needed her. He really did. Finally he told that he had to go. Which she didn't want. Really didn't want.  
  
"No Cael you can't go you promised me you'd stay. You can't!" Kel was saying. She sounded upset.  
  
It was now or never. Cael would really liked to chose never. He didn't though. He crossed the room in one swift movement.  
  
He kissed her. He pulled away and said very softly. "Kel I love you. I promise that I will come back. I promise. I'll never leave you after this." With that he turned and walked down the hall leaving a shocked Kel behind him.  
  
Angel Of The Storms is currently nowhere to be found at the moment so I the disclaimer guy will be doing this bit. As Angel is currently wondering what's going to happen to her and whether she's going to keep writing or not she needs you to tell her what to do she's never been very good at making decisions. *Angel Of The Storms walks back in* Hey!!! I heard that!!!  
  
Tell me what you think of the chapter and what I should do with my writing career. Angel Of The Storms 


	9. Ton Of Bricks

(a/n thanku for your support!! Any who I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter thanks to writers block. But it's done now! This is one of the longest chapters I've done for this story it's also in my opinion the saddest. Please review. )  
  
  
  
Oh and Da-xia Nariko thanks all of you who read and reviewed her poetry. Thank you.  
  
Remember Me  
  
  
  
Ton Of Bricks  
  
He never came back that day.  
  
Kel couldn't think about much else. She was still pretty shocked that he'd kissed her and told her that he loved her!!! Her!  
  
There must be something wrong with his head Kel thought not for the first time. I mean her? Her? He didn't love her he was just messing with her head. He couldn't love her. Considering all that was on her mind though Kel slept surprisingly well. When she woke up she had a visitor. Sitting on her window seat staring at her. Just staring.  
  
She jumped. It was Cael.  
  
"Goddess don't do that!" She cried looking at his calm face.  
  
"Do what?" He asked calmly smiling.  
  
"That! Appear and sort of watch me."  
  
"It's okay if the person that's watching you loves you." He replied.  
  
"Ah but that's where your wrong you don't love me. You just think you do. And anyway it's unnerving."  
  
"Kel the feelings I have for you are real. As real as you or me, I love you and I care about you and I am definitely not imagining it." He paused and then said in a hesitant voice, "Was I wrong to believe you could ever feel the same way about me? Was I wrong thinking you liked it when I kissed you?"  
  
He looked crushed and something did pull at Kel's heart, she did care for him more than anyone else she knew. She felt safe with Cael. But was it love? She didn't know. "Cael." She whispered and got out of bed to sit by him. "I do care for you more than anyone I know. I felt that since the beginning, a connection that we've got. Just us. But I'm only sixteen I'm not sure I even know what love is."  
  
He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. What she could see in his frightened her. I degree of love which would never die. "Kel you never answered my questions. I need to know. I don't want to lose your friendship even if I can't have your love."  
  
"Yes." She said then, "Yes to both."  
  
He smiled at her. She blushed slightly. "Enough of this talk of love it's confusing. Cael you know I have a little vendetta against the king don't you?"  
  
He nodded. She sighed, "Actually I suppose I owe him one now if he hadn't of done the probation thing I would never have gone to the convent which means I would never of met you. But anyway, there's another ball tonight one, which I'm quite looking forward too. It's a masked ball. I want your help to pull the ultimate scheme."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to come to the ball with me. Bring some of the boys. Rob 'em'all blind. Nobody will know it's you because of the masks. You can be my date."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "What do I owe the honour of escorting such a beautiful lady to such a ball?"  
  
"Shut up! But I meant to ask you do you have anything nice to wear?"  
  
He thought for a minute then said, "No."  
  
She rolled her eyes well you can take me to the seamstress and I'll get my ball gown made and you can get something too, I don't want to go on my own yet." She said a picture haunting her eyes.  
  
"They won't bother you again Kel." Cael said seriously. "I'll have they're other ears if they do."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "Other ears? Cael what do you do?"  
  
He raised his hands, "Nothing that didn't need to be done." He grinned at her in mischievous way that made her worry.  
  
"Like what. Cael tell me."  
  
"Well you see it's a well known rule in The Rogue if The Rogue is fond or in this case love." He added grinning at her. "The main thing you do is not try to hurt the one they love." He cracked his knuckles. "Or they lose an ear." He said this very causally.  
  
"They lose an ear?" Kel whispered. Cael nodded, "Please tell me Cael that the idiots that attacked me are not walking around with only one ear?"  
  
He shrugged, "One slip and I warn ya, two slips I take an ear, three slips I take the other ear and all that's with it. I like things done proper. Anyway they deserved it. Kel they attacked you, and, and you know how I feel if anything happened to you which was done by the rogues I don't what I'd do."  
  
(a/n should I leave it here? Nah I'd never do that to you.)  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Damn Cael wait outside I'll come out for you but you have to go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cael you're a boy your in my room and it's morning, it doesn't look good."  
  
"I'm dressed."  
  
"Do you think they care? They'd love to get a look at my boyfriend! Now go." The boyfriend bit sort of slipped out. Cael didn't seem to mind though.  
  
Another knock.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend?" He said a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Go! We'll talk about this later."  
  
"I don't want to go." He said calmly.  
  
Another knock louder this time.  
  
"Cael I'll push you out of the window if you don't go now!" Kel whispered she couldn't help smiling.  
  
He held up his hands. "Okay, okay I'm going." He jumped out of the window with a last, "Farewell my love!" Kel shook her head. 'Farewell my love?' Oh my god. The knocks were getting impatient now. "Okay, okay I'm coming already. Don't get your skirts in a twist." She opened the door to find a fully dressed Char. The girl actually looked awake. At this time in the morning?  
  
She and Kel stared at each other for a minute since the last time they'd spoken they'd been calling each other names. Then Char snapped out of it. "Kel I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nasty but, but, but I'm sorry. They'd told me I had to fight with you or they wouldn't have been nice to me and I'm sorry please forgive me they're the bitches!! So can we be friends?"  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow, "Char that's a pathetic reason for fighting with me."  
  
"I know Kel I know." She said, "But then I heard you were attacked and they were all saying that you made it up and I realised that they're just horrible and you were my real friend and that I don't believe I called you a bitch. I'm so sorry. I was so worried when the convent people said you'd been attacked and that you weren't to be disturbed."  
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"Yes!! Of course I was Kel you were my best friend and you had the same dreams as me and I was being stupid!"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I forgive I suppose. Listen though Char the ball tonight the masked ball? I'm pulling something big there. I'm bringing a few people. So if you're still in with our plan to get the King then tonight's the night."  
  
Char's pretty face broke into a evil smile. "What are you doing and how can I help."  
  
"I need you to act normal get Joren and his gang to do whatever just make sure I'm alone. I don't need them hassling me. I also want you to act like we're still not friends that your still friends with the gang of bitches. Tonight is the night I get my revenge." Kel said grinning.  
  
She was right tonight was the night for revenge. But then again every plan has a flaw, as it turned out this flaw was for the best.  
  
(a/n this is probably the next chapter as well but whatever.)  
  
  
  
After talking to Char Kel got dressed and rushed out of the palace without having breakfast Cael was waiting by the gates. He looked up when she reached him gasping for air and he grinned. "In a meet me? I'm flattered."  
  
Kel still gasping choked out, "I would punch you but I'm having troubles breathing."  
  
He laughed and shook his head, "You are the most unlady like lady I have ever met."  
  
Kel nodded, "That's why you fell in love with me. I may be wearing a dress but it doesn't mean I act like a lady, and I fell for you because you're a charmer." She studied his shocked face, "And your sweet and I you care for me I can see that. Now shall we head for the seamstress?" Kel walked off and Cael ran to catch up. He slipped an arm around her waist. Kel glanced at him but didn't protest.  
  
They kept on walking until they reached the seamstress. She was busy. But then again the shop always was. It was said that she even made gowns for the Queen. Kel and Cael were served quickly though. Cael was bustled off while Kel apologised for the lateness and could they make it for tonight?  
  
She was told that it was no hassle. They bustled her off. About an hour and a half later Kel was being made the perfect dress. Cael was looking harassed and he was standing outside the shop.  
  
"How can you stand it in there?" He asked making a face.  
  
Kel faked a look of surprise, "I'm a lady." She said, when Cael raised an eyebrow she said, "They taught us to at the convent. It wouldn't do well if ladies started screaming in the middle of a dress fitting."  
  
"I still can't see how you can stand it." He said, then added, "Come to the dancing dove with me?"  
  
She smiled, "Okay."  
  
(a/n Right it's getting boring for me now so I can see how bored you must be. I'm going to skip to that night the night at the ball where everything started to go wrong. Did I say that? Whoops ah now you have to read to find out what I'm talking about.)  
  
That night.  
  
Kel had the dress on but it didn't look right and it was about 2 hours before the ball started so as she made her way to Daughter Moonshine's rooms she began to feel nervous. They all knew what you had to do to get ringlets. It wasn't pretty. It was definitely dangerous when Kel was involved.  
  
She knocked and waited for minute then the daughter opened the door. "Keladry." She greeted, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kel explained that she wasn't sure what she could do with her hair. The Daughter didn't ask why Kel all of a sudden wanted to look nice but she suspected it was a boy. She wasn't wrong. So 2 hours later Kel's hair was up in ringlets and she even had a tiny bit face paint on.  
  
She looked really good. The Daughter was impressed with her work. So was Kel. She put the mask to her face as the finishing touches. She was a bit reluctant to go out though. That was until the Daughter pushed her out of her room and walked her to the ball. Kel quickly walked through the doors and into the ball. She was aware of the heads that turned but she was interested in only one.  
  
Cael.  
  
As she glanced round she spotted him sulking in the corner. She walked up to him. "Cael." She whispered, he grinned at her.  
  
"You look beautiful. More than beautiful then normal." He said, and she laughed.  
  
"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." He grinned again, "But aren't you supposed to be nicking all the pretty girls jewels and such and dancing and flirting with them?"  
  
His arms snaked around her waist, "There's only one pretty girl here who I want to dance with and I'm looking at her."  
  
Kel blushed. "Stop it!" She whispered embarrassed. (a/n not like Kel is it? I know. But this fits for the part of the story and anyway she's in love she just doesn't realise it yet. But she does, oh how she does.)  
  
Kel pulled away from him smiling. He took his mask off eyes sparkling. "Go on off with you I'll dance with you later." He walked off.  
  
Kel watched him go. She heard a sigh behind and turned to find Char and a bunch of other convent girls looking longingly at Cael. She almost laughed. "He is handsome isn't he?" She said.  
  
The convent girl looked over to Kel with disgust. "Pity he'll never be yours." She said nastily.  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow apparently the convent girls had missed her and Cael's little chat. "Never be mine? Oh but he is mine, my partner to this ball and my boyfriend outside these walls." She almost laughed at the look of shock on all of the convent girls faces including Char. She walked away smiling.  
  
The rest night went pretty well, Cael asked her to dance and Kel was surprised by how noble-like he acted, and how well he danced. She enjoyed the look of jealousy on the convent girls faces. She never once thought though she loved him. I suppose that, that's what happens you don't realise how much you care for them until they've gone.  
  
Cael pointed out The Rouge's in the crowd. To soon it was time for to be going along with the rest of The Rogue's. He kissed her goodbye. She was shocked at this. Little did she know that might be the last time she saw him alive.  
  
The Rogue's filtered out. Soon uproar went up in the palace; the women's jewellery had gone! Moneybags were missing and so on.  
  
Then the final blow hit. A Rouge had been caught! Dressed as a noble. He was going to be executed at sunrise the King would take no chances.  
  
Kel rushed out just in time to see the guards drag him away. It was Cael. It hit Kel like a ton of bricks. Cael. Cael had been caught. Cael was going to executed. Cael was going to die. But he couldn't he'd promised her he'd never leave her. He'd promised. He couldn't leave her now not when she'd just realised exactly how much she loved him.  
  
By sunset Kel was hysterical. They wouldn't let her see him. He was going to die and she couldn't tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him with all her heart.  
  
She might as well been the one with the axe. 


	10. I'll Do It On My Own

(a/n Last chapter was sad and mean of me and I left it there. Ah well read this one and it will be all good.)  
  
I figured I should cut you guys a break and give you this chapter.  
  
So what happens? Does Cael get executed? Read and find out. And I resent the fact of you people saying I killed him. He's not dead yet is? No. For you information he'd getting executed at sunrise it's not sunrise yet.  
  
  
  
Remember Me  
  
  
  
I'll Do It On My Own  
  
  
  
Keladry Of Mindelan should have asleep by now. Should being the operative word. She wasn't though Kel was prowling around her room like a caged tiger. She couldn't sleep, how was she expected to sleep. The Rogue she was in love with was going to die. And they wanted her to sleep. Kel was on her last straw; they wouldn't let her see him. Not even a glance. The Lord Provost wouldn't see her. King Jonathan didn't want to see her. Well he was going to. Whether he wanted to or not.  
  
She opened the door and strode down the corridor. It was only when she was outside the royals corridor that she realised she was crying. She wiped them away impatiently she didn't need this not right now. She opened the door and knocked on the King's study door she knew he'd be there.  
  
"Come in if you must." The voice from inside said. With a deep breath Kel walked in. To say the King looked surprised to see her was an understatement. "How can I help you?" Kel knew she should curtsey or something since she was trying to get on his good side but she was to worn out to bother.  
  
"I've come to ask a favour of you. You won't like it." The King raised his eyebrows looking intrigued.  
  
"Go on, but I'm very busy with the Rogue we caught."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"What exactly do you want?"  
  
"Let him go."  
  
The King laughed, "I can't just let him go. He's sentenced."  
  
"I don't care you're the King, un sentence him."  
  
"My dear child. He is a thief he knows the punishment as well as anyone."  
  
"5 hours in the stocks. But that's not what you sentenced him too. You sentenced him to death it's not right! All he did was steal some purses and jewellery! Most of the women out there wouldn't have missed it!"  
  
"Be that as it may the boy."  
  
"Cael."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name is Cael. I love him."  
  
The King seemed shocked, "My dear you don't know him."  
  
"Don't you my dear me anything his name is Cael and he love's me and I love him!! I never knew that until he got dragged away. Now I'm asking you nicely. Let him go, and I promise you that you will never hear from me again and you'll never see him again. Please." Kel said softly, "Please. At least let me see him!! They won't even let me do that!"  
  
"I can't let him go free Keladry. I'm sorry but it just doesn't work like that. As to seeing him I'll tell the guards you can stay with as long as you want but I can't free him."  
  
"I should of known you wouldn't you're just like all the rest! Only care about making yourself look good!! Well you'll be sorry! I'll do it on my own, I'll get him free!! Then you'll be sorry!" She turned and strode out. She walked out of the palace all fear gone. She knew exactly where she was going and exactly what she was going to do. The Dancing Dove Loomed in the distance.  
  
She walked in and walked straight up to the bar. "I need your help!" She shouted across the noise. The pub fell silent they all knew her. "Please Cael is caught and he's going to be killed at sunrise. I don't want that to happen I care about him to much. Please help me to help him." She said looking around, "He's saved me loads of times most of the time he just saved me from myself and he must have done it for you." There were nods around the room. Then a voice said,  
  
"I'll help." Kel looked around to find Titch. She didn't smile she couldn't even try. So instead she just said.  
  
"Thanks Titch it means a lot." He nodded soberly all joking was gone. More people it seemed wanted to help now that another Rogue was going along. Kel soon had all the people she needed.  
  
  
  
(a/n Start the review here.)  
  
They walked up to the palace in silence. Kel thinking about ho they were going to pull this off. She could see the plan, in her minds eye it had come to after the argument with the king. She was going to break Cael out. And then, then he would pay. She'd make sure of it.  
  
She glanced behind her to the twenty Rogue's which stood behind her. "Follow me." She whispered, "Stay in the shadows if you can." She walked with an unlikely amount of shadows behind her. When she reached the guard to Cael's cell the shadows topped moving. So did she.  
  
"I have order of the king." She said, "Let me pass." The guard nodded and as soon as the guard opened the gate, The Rogue's silently set upon him. "Don't kill him." She whispered, "Make sure he's out cold though." She carried on walking the Rogue's joining her after a moment. There was another guard down there. The Rogue's dealt with him so swiftly that Cael didn't even hear.  
  
Cael he looked bad. He had his head in his hands. "Cael? Your rescuing party is here." He looked up and gasped at the sight of Kel with the Rogue's surrounding her. She smiled. "You know that's not a dignified move your head in your hands if you're king of the Rogue's"  
  
He dismissed this, "What about the guard?" He whispered. Kel glanced behind her to the unconscious guard.  
  
"What guard?" She said innocently. She glanced at the heavy bolt on the door. "Titch we need your help here." He walked forward. The bolt was undone in minutes. She opened the door and let Cael out. Before she'd even realised what she was doing, she was hugging him tightly, and crying into his shirt quitely. "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried."  
  
Cael gently pulled her away, and smiled, "I'm fine. Now anyway. Lets get out of here." Arm around her waist he gently pulled he along. When they reached the palace gates he released her. "I have to go." He whispered.  
  
She looked at him, "So do I." She started walking out of the palace.  
  
"Kel! Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think? Cael I'm not staying at the palace. I'm staying with you. For good this time." She waited until the rest of the Rogue's had gone. Including Titch then whispered, "Cael when I saw then drag you away I realised just how much I really do love you. How much you mean to me. I won't let you get taken away from me again, I love you to much."  
  
He was looking at her closely through the darkness, "Really? You mean it?"  
  
"Yes." Kel whispered, "Yes."  
  
(a/n Isn't that sweet? Cael's safe Kel knows how much she loves him and I think that this could be the end. Well actually I think there's about one chapter left. Then of course there's the sequel. But I don't know what to call it. What do you think? I mean Remember Me The Sequel hardly cuts it. And I want loads of reviews as I'm being picky otherwise I might not think you like me enough. So I just won't bother doing the sequel. Or the next chapter.)  
  
This is Angel Of The Storms signing out.  
  
Have A Nice Day!!!  
  
Remember review, review and the hopes for a sequel get bigger. 


	11. Just So You Know

Just so you know, I'm really stressed at the moment with school and homework and trying to keep up with the world. I'm on breaking point constantly lately so if I don't get any new chapters up on any of my stories you'll know why. I will try to see if I can get the nxt chapter of Remember me up soon but it's hard.  
  
Do you reckon I can get some anti stress pills?  
  
  
  
A seriously stressed out Angel Of The Storms  
  
Ahhhhhh!!! And now dad wants to go on the computer!! I can't cope. I'm going to scream!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Revenge Will Be Mine

(a/n I GOT THE STRESS PILLS!!! Well actually I'm not sure if they're stress pills or sedation pills. Well anyway I took four. They should start working soon. *Looks around absent minded, twiddles thumbs.*)  
  
Hours later, Hey Angel shouldn't you be writing the story? *Angel comes out of trance.* Oh right the story.  
  
Remember Me  
  
Revenge Will Be Mine  
  
Revenge will be mine Kel thought as she stumbled down the stairs in the Dancing Dove. She was still slightly hung-over from the celebrations of getting Cael back. They had gone on for most of the night.  
  
Kel had been having so much fun that she didn't notice a certain someone sitting in the corner. Not drinking, not doing much really. Just watching Kel and Cael with a scowl on his face. It was Titch. He could see that Kel had fallen in love with Cael and he couldn't blame her. Cael was like that. Most girls fell for him because he was good looking and funny. Charismatic. Unlike him.  
  
So for the moment Titch was being eaten away by jealously but that won't last long I can a sure you. In fact Kel wasn't going to see Titch again. Unless something really important showed up. Which it does, but that is another story one, which I will tell you another time.  
  
Kel sat down on a stool next to Titch and noticed that he wasn't smiling. He didn't even look at her. In fact he was looking anywhere but her. Kel even in her hung-over state noticed this. All her other vengeful thoughts were wiped out of her mind.  
  
"What's the matter Titch?" She asked.  
  
Titch still carefully not looking at her said, "I'm leaving. Today."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Why?"  
  
"My business is finished here. I have to go back to the convent area." Kel picked up on a tiny bit of what was that? Coldness? In his voice.  
  
"Was it something I did?" She asked carefully. He shook his head immediately. Too quick. "It was, what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing Kel." He whispered. "You did nothing. It's my own fault I'm leaving, none of yours." He stood up abruptly "I have to go pack." He left leaving a stunned Kel in the dust.  
  
Kel shook her head over him and ordered some breakfast. The bar keeper told her that she did not need to pay him. The Lady Rogue didn't need to pay. Kel protested that she wasn't the Lady Rogue. She didn't even know how to thieve. The bartender wouldn't accept her answers; he just said simply, "You are the new Lady Rogue. The Rogue is in love with you. He is good judge of character." Then he turned and went to deal with another customer.  
  
Kel was eating breakfast when Cael came downstairs. She smiled at him and he grinned. He was worse than her with the drinking. "And how is my beautiful rescuer this fine morning?"  
  
Kel raised an eyebrow. "Number one it's raining, number two I had help rescuing you, and number three I'm not beautiful."  
  
"Ahh" Cael whispered as he drew he closer, "You are. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Cael shut up." She advised him. He grinned at her. He'd made a miraculous recovery from being locked in a cell. Kel thought as she looked at him. "Did you know that Titch is leaving?" She asked him.  
  
"Titch is leaving?" He asked sounding shocked.  
  
"Yes he just told me said his business here is finished. He sounded, he sounded cold. Like he didn't want to speak to me. He's leaving today." Kel said looking at Cael carefully. "Did you have a fight?"  
  
Cael shook his head, "No. In fact we haven't spoken in a while. Umm since after you were attacked. Did he say why he was going?"  
  
Kel shook her head, "He just said that his business was finished here and he was leaving then he walked off." She sighed. Then she shook her head again. "I'm going to the palace to give a note to King Jonathan saying that the Rogue's are going to make him pay for what he did to you. Would you like to come?"  
  
He laughed, "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do?" Kel shrugged.  
  
"Right or wrong what's the difference? I'm gonna do it anyway." He laughed again. She grinned at him. "Revenge will be mine."  
  
Titch watching from the recesses of the pub un-clenched his fists. You won't be laughing soon. He thought, a slight and not friendly smile appearing on his face. Not when we're through with your pathetic bunch of thieves, then you'll be worrying. About staying alive.  
  
Titch turned and walked away, thinking, there's a new king of The Rogues in town. This one's not a push over.  
  
(a/n Ohhhh what is Titch planning? Well you'll have to find out in the sequel. Guess what the pills should be working around about n-. BANG!! *Angel Of The Storms hit's the desk.* Disclaimer Guy walks in. Oh no!! Not again. Alanna, Kel!! *The Tortall character appear.* She's been at the sedation pills again! Help me move her. *Angel Of The Storms is dragged of by her hair. *)  
  
Hours later and Angel is still under the influence of the sedation pills. Alanna and Kel are really bored now. They look around. Then they realise that the computer is still on. Now they're being from Tortall and everything they're not exactly sure how they work it but they figure it out eventually. Then they see a file, which says in cap, letters REMEMBER ME: THE SEQUEL they look at each other they click on it. They click on the document that says first chapter. They read it read the second chapter and third the third chapter is on a cliffhanger ending. Both Kel and Alanna look at each other and say.  
  
"What happened to Cael?" 


End file.
